


On Valentine's Day

by renjunsmilk



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Sanhyuk - Freeform, Teen Romance, Valentine's Day Fluff, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, enjoy my Sanhyuk crumb; Sanhyuk/Socky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunsmilk/pseuds/renjunsmilk
Summary: he scratches his nape, eyes darting around his two feet.the leaves are starting to fall, but he falls for the boy standing in front of him more and more."will you be my date on the 14th?"
Relationships: Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	On Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> i was looking for a short sanhyuk fic on the tl but i got nothing so i wrote one myself >:(( pls don't hate me for this aaaa here's to more sanhyuk/socky crumbs.
> 
> i'm sorry about the errors, if there's any! D:
> 
> (future edits will possibly be made!!)

Sanha was never too fond of coffee—he's more of a tea person, actually. a cup of jasmine tea and a piece slice of croissant, perfect. coffee? no, thanks. it will only make the tall blonde boy feel dizzy.

but the smell of coffee in the cafe he's been familiar with is kind of bearable, because together with his cup half full of jasmine tea atop the glass table that stood little right in front of him, it becomes a good scent.

Sanha loves scents—not the strong ones, however. he prefers the soft and floral aroma more, the one that reminds him of how playful he used to be when he was younger. now, he's a sophomore majoring in music, living in a dormitory full of mostly lonely students four blocks away from the university he goes to.

oh, and one more thing—or person—that makes the smell of coffee bearable for sanha is the boy who donned an autumn cardigan sweater on top of his plain white shirt despite the heat outside, who also just happened to enter the dimly lit shop. he appears to be a few inches shorter than Sanha. but his features are quite strong, suggesting an intimidating presence.

Sanha silently giggles upon laying eyes on the said boy. he has a crush, obviously. but that's the secret he's been keeping to himself for the past two years. he never told anyone—not even Jinwoo from the senior department who majors in psychology, his cousin and self-proclaimed consultant when it comes to life and Sanha's odd questions regarding it.

it doesn't take long before Minhyuk—Sanha's little secret and two-year crush—claims his coffee at the counter. he held the coffee in his two hands, bangs softly brushing against his eyelids and bag bouncing against his back as he walked to the door. Sanha chugs the remaining tea in his cup down his throat. he collects his belongings and prepares to leave.

it's past lunch time and there's a line of people waiting at the bus stop; people who are probably aiming to get to their 2pm classes on time. Sanha initially planned on riding the bus too because Minhyuk usually does. his crush for the latter had only been growing in the past months. so, for the first time, Sanha wanted to be confident—as Jinwoo recommended—and ask the boy another one of those odd questions he has in mind (that would probably amount to nothing but embarrassment and rejection, but he wanted to try at least). but as soon as he reaches the platform, the bus arrives and everyone but him mounts the vehicle, including Minhyuk. Sanha was about to hop in when all of a sudden, he was frightened; he hasn't even practiced what he was going to tell Minhyuk.

the bus leaves, and Sanha feels a wrenching inside his heart at the thought of the opportunity he just wasted.

"i'll ask him tomorrow." Sanha wanted to ask Minhyuk to be his date on the 14th.

not too long ago, the campus director of Sanha's university announced that a grand college ball will be held on the day of the Valentine's; it was supposed to be the celebration of the school's centenary but the student council was too adamant in putting a twist to it. every department was invited to come, and honestly, Sanha was surprised to know that the school will actually be able to cater as many students. he didn't intend on coming at first, but his roommate is and he felt like he was pressured to go. "live a little, boy, you're always in the dorms," Bin had told him on the announcement day, excited, eyes smiling, "and besides, Myungjun said he'll help me with my makeup so i can look my best and get Eunwoo to kiss me. i can ask him to help you too!"

Sanha had shook his head back then, but now he's having second thoughts. maybe, he should've said yes. or maybe, saying no was actually the best option for he's not even sure if he'll get to date his crush on the ball.

the sun isn't too high up in the sky anymore, so Sanha decides that it's okay to start walking by now. he clung his bag onto his left shoulder, resting the other, releasing the tense he felt a little while ago. even though the sun hangs in the sky, the wind blows too harshly and it slaps Sanha's cheeks. this day only gets worse, he thinks.

Sanha was too busy despising such a day that he misses the boy marching towards his direction. the said boy clutches a notebook in his right hand, one that is thick and full of extra papers that were forced into the spring of the book, probably extra notes; one that Sanha owns. and on his left hand, he held a cup of iced coffee.

"i figured this is yours."

the tall boy was taken aback by the voice that spoke out of nowhere and a hand holding out his notebook to him.

"it's my music notebook! tha—" Sanha was about to thank the kind soul, but he was even more surprised, if not scared, to see the person beside him (only if that's still possible). Minhyuk was standing by his side, holding one of his dear possessions. maybe, this day doesn't suck at all.

Sanha gently takes the notebook from Minhyuk's grip, and he blushes from the skin contact. Minhyuk smiles at the younger's flustered state, "i went back inside because i forgot my change and then i saw the notebook on one of the tables."

"i haven't properly thanked you," Sanha says shyly, "thank you. how did you know it was mine tho?"

there's a flicker of hope in Sanha's tone of voice. Minhyuk must have recognized him. if that's the case, then it will be easier to talk to him—to ask him.

"i saw you earlier." it's now Minhyuk's turn to be shy. but Minhyuk doesn't seem fazed by Sanha's question so he adds, "can i walk with you to school?"

Sanha must have really misheard him. "huh? aren't you going to take the bus?"

silence followed Sanha's question as Minhyuk didn't answer right away. honking of cars passing by, whistling of the wind, and faint chattering of the people around them are the only things that can be heard. surprisingly enough, it wasn't as awkward as Sanha thought it was going to be.

"nah, i missed the bus and i didn't want to wait for another one," Minhyuk starts, defeating the silence between the two of them, "and besides, i wanted to ask you something anyway."

he was nervous. Sanha was nervous. what did Minhyuk want to ask?

"ask me something? what is it?"

Sanha doesn't miss the prominence of how Minhyuk's cheeks turn into rosy pink. he's become shy, but for why?

Minhyuk tries to collect himself. he scratches his nape, eyes darting around his feet. He said something, and even though the words came out unclear, Sanha heard them. and he grew even more nervous. so he had to make sure, "i'm sorry?"

the leaves are starting to fall, but Sanha falls for Minhyuk more and more.

"i said, Sanha, will you be my date on the 14th?"

Sanha might need Myungjun's help afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for coming to my ted talk


End file.
